


Приворот

by Rin_Okita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Romance, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: Модерн АУ, где Энакин и Оби-Ван работают в одной фирме. Энакин влюбился в Кеноби, но тот не отвечает взаимностью. Отчаявшийся Скайуокер идет к ведьме, чтобы сделать любовный приворот.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 7





	Приворот

— Почему нет, леди Хъена? — вспылил Энакин, высокий энергичный юноша, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не стукнуть рукой по столу. — Я же не прошу слишком много, только…

— Ты не понимаешь, о чем просишь, мальчик, — ведьма никак не отреагировала на повышенный тон гостя. Ее изящная фигура в черном костюме четко выделялась на фоне панорамного окна. Черные волосы заплетены в косу. Невозмутимое бледное лицо. И невыносимый проницательный взгляд темных глаз, который, казалось, проникал в самую душу. И моментами Скайуокер чувствовал себя неуютно. Вот как сейчас.

— Так объясните, — буркнул он, но на ведьму старался не смотреть. Еще загипнотизирует и велит отказаться от затеи.

— Не буду я тебя гипнотизировать, — Хъена небрежно махнула рукой, села на мягкое кресло древесного цвета и слегка улыбнулась, наблюдая за ошарашенным лицом собеседника. — Мальчик, ты же не знаешь, что такое приворот и как он опасен для людей.

— Вы что, мысли читаете? — вырвалось у Энакина.

— У тебя на лице написано, — хмыкнула женщина, — ты предсказуем до невозможности и не умеешь скрывать эмоций.

— Что с того? — с вызовом спросил парень.

— А то, мальчик, что будь ты умнее, ни за что бы не попросил меня приворожить коллегу, так как знал бы, что станет с твоим возлюбленным.

Пыл Скайуокера слегка приугас. Да, в интернете он читал о привороте. Но лишь общую информацию. Ради интереса, который вскоре перерос в навязчивую идею, в возможность получить любовь того, кто так и не ответил взаимностью. Конечно, юноша мог бы и сам проделать ритуал. Но зачем, если в городе живет настоящая ведьма, которая сделает все в лучшем виде? Кроме того, Скайуокер не дружил с магией и боялся, что сделает что-то не так и станет хуже. А он не хотел рисковать. Не своими чувствами.

— Я читал, что человек будет ослеплен любовью, — сказал Энакин, — в подробности не вникал.

— Оно и видно, — заметила Хъена, — сядь, пожалуйста, и послушай, что я скажу.

Скайуокер с удивлением заметил, что стоит. Наверное, разозлившись, машинально вскочил на ноги. Поэтому он сел напротив на удобное кресло и вопросительно взглянул на ведьму.

— Приворот — это действительно самый простой вариант для получения человека, которого любишь, — сказала Хъена, — но это опасно. У приворота много побочных эффектов: тот, кого приворожили, в будущем может пристраститься к пагубным привычкам, впасть в депрессию или совершить суицид.

Энакин побледнел. Не этого он желал. Ответной любви, хотя бы симпатии, но не новости, что коллега, к примеру, решит повеситься. Слова ведьмы здорово его напугали.

Ведь он и так безумно волновался о любимом.

— Подождите, — торопливо произнес он, — но вы можете сделать без побочных эффектов? Добавить какой-нибудь компонент? Сердце лебедя, к примеру. Или крылья летучей мыши.

Хъена негромко рассмеялась. Полумрак комнаты делал черты ее лица острыми и какими-то хищными.

— Ты действительно ничего не понимаешь, — хмыкнула ведьма, — приворот — это не бульон, в который можно добавлять что попало. И менять компоненты в зависимости от клиента. Это сильная магия, которая требует платы. И плата за это — пристрастие любимого человека к саморазрушению.

— Тогда можно направить эти эффекты на меня? — не сдавался Скайуокер.

— То есть, ты считаешь, что твоему любимому будет весело жить с алкоголиком или суицидником? — женщина выгнула бровь. Затем покачала головой, мол, клиент безнадежен.

Энакин почувствовал, как рушится весь его идеальный план. Он не мог привлечь внимание коллеги, как ни пытался. Приглашал на прогулки, всячески поддерживал, даже открыто намекал на чувства. Тонко шутил и находил темы для разговора. В ответ сталкивался с недоуменным взглядом и каменным выражением лица. Словно этот Оби-Ван Кеноби робот, а не человек. Вечно сдержанный, аккуратный и трудолюбивый, коллега напрашивался на то, чтобы снять с него очки в тонкой серебристой оправе, растрепать идеально зачесанные волосы и избавить его от костюма. Устав от безразличия, Энакин решился пойти к леди Хъене. Но снова оказался в тупике.

— Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? — снова попытался Скайуокер, взъерошив кудрявые русые волосы. — Я заплачу.

— Заплачь, мальчик, — сказала ведьма, — я не стану вредить человеку, если он не сделал ничего плохого. Кроме того, есть еще одна причина. Сейчас приготовлю чай и расскажу.

— Не хочу я чая, — угрюмо изрек Энакин, ощущая печаль и странное раздражение. Почему эта могущественная женщина не хочет ему помочь? Скайуокеру ведь не нужен целый мир у ног, не нужны богатства или сила. Только Оби-Ван, которому, казалось, неизвестны никакие чувства.

— Хочешь, — заявила Хъена и ушла на кухню. Оставшись наедине, парень опустил голову. Неужели ничего не получится? «Пожалуйста» — мысленно говорил Энакин, — «пусть это будет чай забытья, чтобы стереть все воспоминания о Кеноби. Все чувства и все мысли. Пусть он станет чужим для меня, раз мы не будем вместе». Он хотел уйти, но что-то его держало. Призрачная надежда, что ведьма передумает и поможет.

Хъена вернулась, неся серебряный поднос с дымящимися чашками. Поставила чай перед гостем. Села напротив.

— Послушай, Энакин, — мягко заговорила она, — любовь — не то чувство, которое стоит получать с помощью магии. Лишь искренние чувства способны пробудить симпатию у того, кого ты любишь.

Скайуокер молча пил горьковатый мятный чай. Он уже понимал: все напрасно.

— Помимо этого, я не могу приворожить того, кто уже влюблен, — продолжила женщина. Парень от изумления едва не расплескал чай.

— Оби-Ван… влюблен? — сразу спросил он. — В кого?

Ведьма покачала головой. Энакин тяжело выдохнул, пытаясь сдержать эмоции. Хотелось кричать от бессилия. Но не здесь.

В дом кто-то постучал. Хъена улыбнулась.

— Я сейчас приду, — сообщила она, исчезая в коридоре. Скайуокер поставил чашку на поднос и поднялся. Поправил черную рубашку, набросил кожаную куртку, которую повесил на спинку кресла. Пора уходить.

— Леди Хъена, пожалуйста, помогите мне, — услышав знакомый голос, парень замер, — прошу вас, избавьте меня от чувств к одному человеку. Я больше не могу так…

Ведьма явилась в сопровождении того, о ком недавно вспоминал Энакин. Мужчина с зачесанными назад волосами пшеничного цвета и аккуратной бородой остановился на пороге гостиной и ошарашенно смотрел на коллегу сквозь стекла квадратных очков. Ему невероятно шел темно-синий костюм.

— Скайуокер? — Оби-Ван Кеноби явно не ожидал увидеть здесь коллегу. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Хотел спросить у тебя то же самое, — выдал Энакин.

— Я… — Оби-Ван смущенно отвел глаза. За пределами офиса он не казался таким суровым и отрешенным от жизни. — Это только мое дело.

— Да? — вмешалась ведьма, хитро поглядывая на мужчин. — А я считаю, что нет, уважаемый Оби-Ван. Странное дело: вы хотите избавиться от любви, ваш коллега, наоборот, желает воспользоваться приворотом. Поговорили бы друг с другом, что ли.

Немая тишина длилась недолго. Ошарашенный Энакин смотрел на коллегу, не веря в услышанное. Оби-Ван же старательно смотрел в пол, нервно поправляя галстук на шее.

— Ты… ты хотел перестать любить меня? — выдавил Энакин, чувствуя ужас и панику. Какое счастье, что он не ушел. — Почему?

Кеноби молча замер на пороге. Леди Хъена неслышно ушла, оставив их вдвоем.

— Что я сделал не так? — допрашивался Скайуокер, не решаясь подойти к Оби-Вану. — Я же… Черт, скажи хоть что-нибудь!

— Это неправильно, — тихо изрек Оби-Ван. Словно выносил приговор. — Я не собирался… Я думал, что ты шутишь. Что ты узнал о моих чувствах и решил посмеяться.

Ему трудно было говорить. Мужчина, такой уверенный и собранный на работе, выглядел испуганным и беспомощным. Он постоянно переводил взгляд с одного предмета на другой, но не решался смотреть на собеседника. Энакин заметил, как Оби-Ван неосознанно отступает вглубь коридора. Поэтому решительно подошел к нему и обнял, вкладывая в объятия все невысказанные эмоции. Почувствовал, как напряжен Кеноби. И тихо произнес:

— Я никогда бы не стал насмехаться над твоими чувствами. Я люблю тебя, Оби-Ван. И всегда хотел быть ближе к тебе. Не отказывайся от любви ко мне, пожалуйста. Ведь я не смогу…

Какое-то время Кеноби стоял неподвижно. Только частое дыхание и ускоренное сердцебиение выдавали его взволнованность. Затем мужчина робко обнял Скайуокера в ответ и положил голову ему на плечо.

— Я люблю тебя, Энакин, — Оби-Ван почти что шептал, боясь говорить громче, чтобы не разрушить хрупкий миг искренности, — и если мои чувства взаимны, я не откажусь от них.

Скайуокер осторожно отстранился. Посмотрел в удивительные голубые глаза Кеноби, светлые, словно прозрачные воды моря. Нежно провел ладонью по его щеке и потянулся к губам. Мягко прикоснулся, даря невесомый поцелуй. И не сдержал улыбки, когда Оби-Ван потянулся навстречу. И поцелуй Кеноби был более уверенным и страстным. Видимо, коллега слишком долго скрывал свои чувства. От Оби-Вана пахло свежестью леса и кофе. Волосы были мягкими, и Скайуокер сразу же растрепал прическу коллеги. Он чувствовал легкую эйфорию и блаженство. И в эти мгновения мог бы покорить весь мир. Забывшись, Энакин прижал Кеноби к стене, целуя шею и ослабляя галстук…

— Вижу, вы решили все вопросы, — мужчины испуганно отстранились друг от друга. Они забыли, что все еще находились в доме леди Хъены. Донельзя довольная ведьма смотрела на них с неизменной загадочной улыбкой. — Извините, господа, но мне нужно подготовить гостиную к следующему визиту.

— Да, леди Хъена, конечно, — Оби-Ван суетливо приглаживал волосы и поправлял галстук, — мы уже уходим.

— Спасибо большое, — улыбнулся Энакин, — сколько я должен заплатить?

— О чем ты, мальчик? — удивилась ведьма. — Я ничего не делала. Вы сами во всем разобрались.

Но Скайуокер был уверен: женщина весьма удачно подстроила его встречу с Оби-Ваном. Пользовалась она магией или нет — какая разница? Главное — его чувства к Кеноби взаимны.


End file.
